Find all real values of $x$ that satisfy $\frac{1}{x+1} + \frac{3}{x+7} \ge \frac23.$ (Give your answer in interval notation.)
Moving all the terms to the left-hand side, we have \[\frac{1}{x+1} + \frac{3}{x+7} -\frac23 \ge 0.\]To solve this inequality, we find a common denominator: \[\frac{3(x+7) + 3 \cdot 3(x+1) - 2(x+1)(x+7)}{3(x+1)(x+7)} \ge 0,\]which simplifies to \[-\frac{2(x+4)(x-2)}{3(x+1)(x+7)} \ge 0.\]Therefore, we want the values of $x$ such that \[f(x) = \frac{(x+4)(x-2)}{(x+1)(x+7)} \le 0.\]To do this, we make the following sign table: \begin{tabular}{c|cccc|c} &$x+4$ &$x-2$ &$x+1$ &$x+7$ &$f(x)$ \\ \hline$x<-7$ &$-$&$-$&$-$&$-$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$-7<x<-4$ &$-$&$-$&$-$&$+$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$-4<x<-1$ &$+$&$-$&$-$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$-1<x<2$ &$+$&$-$&$+$&$+$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$x>2$ &$+$&$+$&$+$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]\end{tabular}Because the inequality $f(x) \le 0$ is nonstrict, we must also include the values of $x$ such that $f(x) = 0,$ which are $x=-4$ and $x=2.$ Putting it all together, the solutions to the inequality are \[x \in \boxed{(-7, -4] \cup (-1, 2]}.\]